What If People Changed
by deadlytoxins
Summary: Its the gangs last year and nothing is the same. What happens when the characters that you know,love,and hate change and not all ways for the better. Hearts broken, trust betrayed, and relationships made. Please rr i suck at summarys new chappys now!
1. The trip begins once more

Hey whats up all. This is my first Fan Fiction so please be nice with reviews. I hope you all enjoy it. I know that I am not good with my grammer skills or spelling so Im sorry. Anyways if you have any ideas for a later chapter please email them to me. Dont write them in reviews cause if I use them I dont want the rest of the readers to know. Anywho I do take my reviews and ideas from my publish seriously so please R/R! thank you much.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story and Aden. All characters belong to a famous writer. I have just changed the characters personalitys around. IF you dont get why then maybe you should read the title again lol.  
  
Rating: Right now its PG but that will all change later. Hehehehehehehe!  
  
The alarm clock flash 6:25 as Hermione awoke from another awful dream. She had spent countless nights thinking about Harry before she dozed off and now she was beginning to have nightmares. Hermione had exactly 4 minutes until she had to awake her brother and get ready for her last year of Hogwarts. This would be her last time getting perfect grades and being in the "golden three" group as many put it. No more great adventures and sneaking out to go to Hargids hut. Hermione sighed, she thought she would be happy to have school done and to be able to go on to greater things but it wouldn't seem right with out the traditional train rides with her friends or the carriage rides to the castle.  
  
She glanced at the clock again it was 6:32. She had let her mind wander for to long it was time to get Aden up it will be his very first year attending the school and she was so excited for him. She remembered her first year to Hogwarts. Meeting Harry and  
  
Ron two of her best friends since that year. Being placed in Giffindor, winning the house cup, and saving the Stone had been the fondest memory of that year. She hope that Aden would have the same great experiences that she had.  
  
"Aden," Hermione called as she entered the room. Aden mumbled softly. She watched him for a minute. They were so a like and yet different in the same way. He had brains like Hermione but was a lot of trouble some times. She was worried that he wouldn't end up in Griffindor but she would be happy where ever he was put."Come on we have to get ready to go." She said removing the covers froma still sleeping Aden. He shivered and sat up. Hermione noticed that he already had his clothes and shoes on. The clothes that she had layed out for him were a wrinkled mess. Hermione threw him a pair of jeans and t shirt. "Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll see you downstairs,"Hermione instructed him and left to get herself ready.  
  
In her own bathroom Hermione couldn't help thinking about Harry and the gang. She did miss them alot. She was worried because Harry hadn't sent her one owl over the summer. She thought that since they had been going out, she would recieve more owls than usual. Harry and her had been going out since Christmas of last year and were closer than ever. He knew that he wouldn't forget to send her a letter, so she worried.  
  
After her shower she dryed her hair and put on a little makeup. She put on a pair of short jean shorts and a baby blue halter top. Hermione pulled her hair up into a messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed a lot over the summer. She was now tan and taller, her once curly had grown out, been straightened, and colored darker. She had gotten curves in all the right places. She did a turn in the mirror to view her outfit and smiled quite pleased with what she saw. This year was definetly going to be the best year at Hogwarts. She was now Head girl and couldn't wait to see which one of her friends was Head boy. She longed for it to be Harry, but was open to the idea of Ron or any other person from her house. She put on her favorite hoop earrings, grabbed her sandles and headed down the stairs.  
  
Now at the train station with Aden clutching her hand she looked for her friends. He was awfully nervous and she couldn't balme him this place was all new to him. Just then familar arms came around her shoulders.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed excitedly as she turned around to face him. "Hey 'Mione," Ron said pulling her into a tight hug.

When she pulled back she looked Ron over. Man he had changed to. He finally had let his hair grow out and was a lot taller. He had a nice tan and an even nicer body. He was very HOTT! "Wow Ron you look wonderful," Hermione said, shocked at his appearance.

"Look at you," Ron exclaimed twirling her around so he could get the full view. "You look amazing. It's gonna be hard fighting the guys off of you this year thats for sure."

Hermione giggled, "you know I only have eyes for one man Ron. Where is Harry by the way?" "He is on the train saving us some seats," Ron said quickly, the smile faded from his face. "Come on lets get going," forcing a smile to reappear.  
  
"Sorry Ron not this time I'm Head girl," Hermione stated proudly.

"Great job 'Mione, I knew you would get it. Would you like me to take Aden on board then." "Yeah sure," Hermione said, remembering that her very frightened little brother still stood at her side. She gave him a quick littl hug and a reasuring smile before pussing him off with Ron. She headed off to find her own compartment.  
  
She reached the front of the train and found the compartment that was labeled "Head" and hurried inside. It was a very spacious compartment compared to the ones she had sat in her other 6 years. The benches where longer and there was even a basket of treats and a cooler-like thing filled with fresh drinks. She sat down and took out the novel that she had been engrosed in yesterday called "One Door Away from Heaven". It was written but the muggle author, Dean Koontz and one of the best novels she had even read.  
  
Hermione read for about 15 minutes but couldn't stay concentrated. She longed to see Harry, and wondered where the new head boy was. "Hmmm I better go check on Aden," she said to herself and headed out of the compartment. Shw walked down the trains long endless hall, trying to keep her balance. When she got towards the end of the train she stumbled to Harry's compartment. In it sat Aden, Ron and Cho( who were now dating and I dont balme her)and Harry and Ginny. Wow Hermione thought to herself they were being pretty friendly. Ginny had her head placed in Harry's lap. They were all having such a good time and she was glad that Aden finally openned up. Then she glanced back at Harry just as he lifted Ginny's head off his lap and pulled her in to a long passionate kiss. Hermione stood there amazed, Why would he do this to me she asked herself half waiting for her soul to answer. She left the window of the compartment and slowly stumbled back down towards the front of the train keeping her eyes towards the floor so that no one would see her tears.  
  
Just as she was nearing her compartment though she ran straight into something rock hard... or someone. It was Malfoy. "Watch where you are going," he said, his voice barely audible. She ignored him, she didn't want anything to do with me right now any of them. She feel onto the bench and weeped into the cusioned seat. Draco watched Hermione fall onto to the couch and half wondered what made her so upset. Normally he would never pass up a time to make Granger feel worse than she already did, but this year he wasn't in the mood. Not after this awful summer. He sat down on his bench and stared out the window. He watched the trees as a tear fell from his eye and he himself, into a dreamless sleep. Hermione too, exausted herself from crying and sleep found her.  
  
The train came to a stop and Hermione and Draco both awoke. Neither one of them had dressed in their robes and neither one of them cared. They grabbed their stuff and both exited the train. Outside Hermione saw Aden and went over to give him a hug. He gave her a smile and she forced one back, russled his hair and pushed him off towards Hagrid. She loaded all her junk into a carriage and hoped that noone would come in and sit with her she needed to be alone. Fornunatly none did and they started off towards Hogwarts. Hermione directed her gaze out towards the beautiful night sky. She hadn't been able to see the stars this well all summer and she wanted to be able to enjoy them. She couldn't though. Tears again streamed down her face. She thought about her brother and hoped that he was enjoying his trip by boats to the castle.She had enjoyed hers the first year.  
  
Draco was seated in a carriage with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. They were complaining about being hungry which wasn't much of a suprize to Draco. He didn't really listen anything that either of them had to say and he was glad that they didn't notice his lack of speech. He turned his view out the window and watched the trees roll by. He wished that he didn't come back to Hogwarts this year. He knew that the only reason he did was to get away from all the grief that he found at home. He just needed to stay away from home until he ws calm and able to deal. Draco didn't know what happened to his strong and cold personality. To him it just felt stupid to keep that up when he no longer agreed with the way he was acting towards everyone. He honestly needed a change from it all. He did wish that he could be stronger though.  
  
Ron was seated next to Harry and Ginny in the carriage. Cho had went to join her other friends and Aden was on the boats. He wished that he could tell Hermione what had happened but he feared the worse. Harry had definetly changed and it was for the worse. He wasn't kind anymore and was extremly bossy. Ever since Harry came to the burrow he had been all over Ginny. Ron knew it wasn't right but Ginny liked Harry and he didn't want to hurt his sister either. She didn't know that Harry was still dating Hermione. He had to tell them and he would, but he had to figure out how. He knew that Harry could be dangerous, he had done some awful things over the summer. He had been sent to the burrow early because the people he lived with died in a car crash. Ron knew that wasn't the truth though and how he longed to say something to Harry about, even if it was just to prove his suspition wrong.  
  
Hermione already wanted to turn in and she felt awful that she wasn't in a better mood for Adens sorting. She was just to tired and upset to even put on a fake smile. She layed her head down on the table. It was cool and she hoped that the coolness would pull some over her anger out. "Hey Hermione," Lavender said sitting next to her. Hermione said nothing. Lavender could tell that she was upset and didn't want to make matters worse.  
  
Just then familar arms came around her and pulled her close. She knew it was Harry and looked up at him hoping she could hold back any tears that she had left in her. She let him hold her for a second. Kind of as a goodbye and then pulled away. Harry must not of catched her drift and he kissed her on the forehead. She jumped up from the table and looked at Ron. She hated the fact that he didn't tell her. A tear came down her cheek and she ran to her room. She stopped at the door and could here Harry and Ron coming down the hallway. She screamed Tricklass and the door swung open. She ran into the room that was marked with a HG and fell on to her bed. She let her tears out once more.  
  
Draco had watched Granger tear through the common room and wondered why she wasn't out in the Great hall for her brother. The feast and everything couldn't have even started. Draco knew there must be something wrong. He knew that on the train. He watched the fire for a few minutes. Maybe I should turn in, so that I am at least some what refreshed for classes tomorrow. He could hear weeping coming from the other room though and he wanted to make Granger feel better. He couldn't understand why he cared so much all of a sudden. She was just so mudblood that he tortured since his first year here, but he felt guitly for it now and besides he needed to talk to some one and he knew that Granger would listen... he hoped she would. Maybe they could help each other out.  
  
"What did I do?" she cryed to herself. " What did I do to make you drift into the arms of someone else? We were so close, such a cute couple. Why didn't you at least tell me? Why didn't Ron tell me? Does no one really care how I feel anymore? Hermione's thoughts were intrupted by a soft knocking on the door. "What do you want Malfoy!" she snapped coldly at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.  
  
"I just...." ( sorry people but even though I rewrote this chapter I am still not going to finish the sentence. lol hahahaha)


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters... I dont believe that I am worthy of such an honor.  
  
Authors Note: Hey ya'll sorry that I stopped in mid sentence on that last chapter but it was later when I wrote it. Anyways this one will start to take your mind for a ride. Or at least I hope thats what it is going to do. Please read and review and if you like my writing scurry over to fictionpress.com and check out my novel and things my name on there is stargazer47909. You can read and review that to if you'd like. Thanks much and please enjoy! This chappy isn't long but just enough to tickle your taste buds new chapter soon.  
  
Rating: Still pg not anything yet that would be considered anything else. Be patient though my adoring fans lol it will be really naughty and maybe a bit gorry as the times change. Peace  
**  
**_"I just want to know whats wrong," Draco stated from the other side of Hermione's door.   
  
"Why should I let you when you have done nothing but hurt me for these last 6 years!" she snapped back at him, her anger rising.  
  
"Please," I just want to talk" Draco begged.  
  
Hermione gave in finally and came to unlock the door. Malfoy stood leaning on the door frame. His blonde hair hung into his beautiful eyes. Hermione had never noticed his eyes before or the way they could be both icy and caring at the same time. He almost looked innocent as he stood there.   
  
"  
  
What do you really want Malfoy?"  
  
"We're roommates Her... Hermione and I figured we should at least get along... I dont want to fight with you anymore."  
  
Hermione was shocked not just because for the first time in six years he called her by her first name but because she didn't see the lies in him anymore. There was only truth glaring back at her. She needed to talk to someone too and since all of her other friends had betrayed her she felt lost. Maybe it was his eyes or how he cared all of a sudden but she moved from the door and sat back on her bed, she felt like telling him. "I was dating Harry since the end of last year..."   
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. Hermione thought he would know since he could find any other dark secret about her.  
  
"Well I hadn't heard from him at all this summer and was worried. So when I went looking for him on the train I found him ..." Tears began to stream down her face again. Draco found her sobs painful, he didn't want to see her cry anymore. He walked from the door and knelt beside her.   
  
"What did he do Hermione?" he asked, taking her hands in his own. They were cold to the touch and if by instinct he tried to warm them up. Hermione chocked back some tears and spoke again, "he was kissing Ginny."  
  
For some reason Draco felt furious now, he had always hated Potter and was going to try and make peace with him but not now. He was pissed that Harry would do such a thing to Hermione. Hermione glanced down at the floor there was more to be told. "Then he acted like we were still together," she sobbed. She was embarased that she was crying she usually stayed strong in front of people. Not ever crying until she was alone somewhere. Draco lifted her chin so that she once again looked in his eyes.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you Hermione, you deserve so much better than him. Don't let your self cry over such an ass. He is the one who will be regretting it later. He is the one who lost the best thing that has ever happened to him... not you. Things will get better... he wont hurt you anymore, I will make sure of that."  
  
Hermione and Draco were both stunned at what had just came out of his mouth. Neither one of them expected that kind of reply. Draco's averted his gaze to the floor, afraid of what Hermione would think. She smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
He lifted his own head once again and smiled, but his gaze again adverted from Hermione as Harry and Ron approched her bedroom. Draco stood up and Hermione turned to see what caused him to move.  
  
"Hermione why did you run out of the Great Hall," Harry asked.  
  
Hermiones eyes started to tear up again. "Just leave Harry," she said softly  
  
"No, baby I want to know what I did."  
  
Draco's eyes began to show anger, "Potter you were asked to leave so get going."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and then back at Harry, "Maybe we should go Mate." Ron said grabbing Harry by the arm.   
  
He pulled away from Ron and looked at him in discust, "You afraid of Malfoy too?"   
  
"Harry, I am not in the mood for this childish shit now Hermione asked you to leave so just get the fuck out of here." Draco commanded. Harry took a step forward.  
  
" Well it looks like you are not big bad Malfoy anymore are you. Tell me Ferret do you miss him."  
  
Draco fists were clinched and one hand moved to his pocket. He held his hand against his wand tightly.   
  
"Harry please," Hermione pleaded  
  
"Hermione, I thought this freak was beneath you, but you are just like him. To think you'd choose this bitch over me."  
  
Draco now had his wand held firmly against Harry's flushed face.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. Draco began to say something when a second wand shot a blast into Draco's side. Draco flew into Hermione's dresser and collapsed on the floor. Harry hurried out of the room pulling Ron out with him.  
  
Hermione ran to Draco's side. She placed his head in her lap. Draco's eyes were opened and he still cluched his wand in his hand. Harry had hit him with a stun spell. Hermione was sure he would be ok but wasn't going to leave his side until he came out of it.The expression on his face was painful to watch. He looked so sad and confused. His eyes were all puffy from previous tears. She wished that she could take away his pain. To make him feel better. He had helped her. She sat there with him for about a half an hour when Draco's eyes blinked and his hand reached up. She saw fear and pain in his eyes. He looked as if he saw something horrible in those beautiful eyes. It was enough to make even the strongest person shiver.   
  
"Father," he shouted._**


	3. More Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aden. I am not worthy of anything this grand. I am just a mear fan who feels the strong need to write a fan fiction. bows in honor  
  
Authors Note: Hello all I hope you are all enjoying my story. I am sorry that I haven't posted in awhile... I have to wait until I am at my dads house to do so. Thanks for all my reviewers though. But I must have more I crave more reviews lol. Please review tell me what you think or email me your ideas. I will definetly credit you if your suggestion is used. Thank you all and enjoy chapter 3! Autumn  
  
Rating: It is still pretty pg but it shall get to the next level pretty soon. Nasty and maybe gorry on the way. hehe  
  
If you have forgotten what happened last chappy here is a summary. Hermione tells Draco what Harry was doing on the train and then Harry and Ron come in to the Head's dorms. Draco gets hit with a stun spell from Harry and then he storms outs. Draco stays stunned for quite awhile and then shouts father. Does it ring a bell lol well now you know.  
  
_"Draco what is it?" Hermione asked, searching the room for the cause of Draco's sudden out burst.  
  
Draco said nothing. He just continuely stared at the same spot on his ceiling. His eyes were filling with tears again and it made Hermione weep also. She didn't know what to do for him.This was a first... being confused on what needed to be done. She was worried. She wiped the tears from his face and her own and rubbed his hands to keep him warm.  
  
Hermione sat there with Draco for at least another hour until sleep found her. Laying there with her head against the dresser and Draco's head in her lap, Hermione didn't dream as she did most nights, but just slept lightly aware of every sound and movement from the world.  
  
Hermione awoke quietly as she felt something stir in her lap. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been sleeping. Hermione looked down at Draco and noticed him looking back at her. A smile of relief meet her pale face.  
  
"Draco you are ok." She said.  
  
"Yeah," he answered smiling back up at her. They sat there in silence for awhile until Hermione got the nerve to ask him why he shouted when he was in shock.  
  
"Draco," she said softly, "do you remember anything from the shock that Harry gave you?"  
  
"Yeah I little bit."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I dont ..kno..know," Draco stammered not sure if he wanted her to know.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned him, looking deep into his eyes.   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"Because you looked like you were in a lot of pain and then you shouted father.It was like you really saw him somewhere, like in the deep depths of your mind. It was almost painful to watch your eyes. _****_I mean thats all you said the whole time you were in shock ... father"  
  
Draco didn't speak for awhile. He did want to tell Hermione everything, but he wasn't sure how to begin ... it was such an awful story. Hermione watched Draco's eyes as they searched for answers. She knew there was more to it than what he was willing to admit. His eyes proved her theroy.  
  
"Draco, please tell me," Hermione pleaded, now taking his hand in her own.  
  
He looked up at Hermione's eyes and they showed concern and nothing more.They didn't show revenge the way they should after all these years. He couldn't believe that she actually wanted to help him. He knew that she had been worried when Harry hit him with that stun spell. He had been there to help her and give her a few words of comfort and now she was willing to do the same for him. He needed to tell someone. Maybe if he got it out of his system things would get better. Maybe Hermione could help him forget this summer and the many before it.  
  
Draco sat up and moved to Hermione's bed. "Well," he began turning his back from Hermione's concerned face. He didn't want to cry in front of her.  
  
"It started about six years ago. My father started coming back to stay with the family over the summer. My mother told me that he came back so that he could look after us because we needed it. She told me that he wanted to become a better man. But, I guessed it was because I started school, because I never really saw him the first ten years of my life. I mean the summer was ok at fist because I never really got to see my father and I was hoping for a better relationship with him.I thought that maybe he would realize how much he meant to me and how much I had tried to please him... It never worked. I mean my whole life I was trying to live up to his expectations and every summer he made me feel as if I failed him. I was mean and cruel because I thought that it would win his approval, but he constantly screamed at me for the smallest things. I wasted so many years of my life, just for my father. To many years. ... He bashed my schooling and lectored me on how to become what he once was." Draco paused.  
  
Hermione could tell that this story was painful for Draco to tell. She got up from the floor and came beside him on the bed. His face was still away from her and she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't hve to continue if you don't want," Hermione stated softly. "I will understand if you want to stop."  
  
Draco turned his face towards her. She saw the tears streaming down his face, the same way they had when he was in shock. She knew the story was going to get worse, but she was willing to listen to everything he had to say. She needed to let him know that, and reached her hand up to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
Draco pressed her hand against his face with his own. Her hand was so cool and if comforted him so much. He kept it there for a long while hoping that some strength would come from her hand. When Draco let her hand fall from his face his eyes adverted to the floor.  
  
"I need to get this out Hermione." Draco said.  
  
"And I am here to listen," she stated.  
  
"Before my schooling even began at Hogwarts I was not as cold hearted and never wanted to become what my father was, but ever since my father started visiting he made me feel that I had to become just like him.It was like a pressure to please him. So that things would get better for my mom and I. The screaming and school bashing didn't get that bad until this last summer. I mean it was practically nothing compared to this one. He came home at the beginning of the summer like he had for the last six years and he told me he needed to break me in for my new future starting next year... He wasn't even going to let me finish school. He was going to teach me over the summer and send me off with Death Eaters immeditly. He didn't want me to become soft or "turn good " as he put it. He hated the Dumb..Dumble... the Headmaster... and didn't want me to end up like Potter. It didn't sink in that he was making me quit the only thing I looked forward to every year. School was the only thing I was really good at. My grades were great, the top of my House. You think that that would be enough for any father to be proud at... but not mine. He pushed for worse things. The only thing that I could concentrate on last summer was the breaking in part. . My father is usually really literal with what he said. Well when my training began and it was worse than I feared. Every time I did something wrong he would curse at me and hit me. No wand magic or anything. Just regular beatings, that got worse as the days wore on. I still kept trying though... I was convinced that I could eventually win my fathers approval... I learned as the summer moved on that you can't win approval from a cold heartless basterd. Finally I got tired of being beating to a bloody pulp and I stood up to him. When I did ... wand magic became involved. He only hit me with one curse and I don't remember what I was. After it hit me though I remember saying Deadly Toxins.It was a spell that Death Eaters use on their victims, the ones that they want to suffer. Snakes, big ugly horrible beasts with long fangs dripping vemon, came from my wand and attacked my father. After that everything is blank, except I remember the hate in my fathers eyes. The hate that he had always had. He looked so disappointed in me. Thats when I realized that he had never had any father- type feelings for me. In fact the other reason he even some what put up with me is so that I could become another Death Eather. Another stupid zombie to his swarm of awful creatures." Draco paused and his eyes showed amazment and a look of question. It was like he didn't believe he past or what had changed him. He looked down at the ground again and closed him eyes hoping to keep the tears from running down his cheeks._**

**_"I... I.killed him." Draco sobbed.  
  
Hermione was speechless. She now had tears streaming down her own face. How could a father abuse their own child she thought to herself quietly.She tried to relate to what he was feeling but it was impossible. Hermione had found a problem that she couldn't use her brain to help her through. She didn't know what to say to make Draco feel better. She opened her mouth but the only words that came out:  
  
"Oh Draco, I am sorry." Hermione cryed, placing her arms around his waist. He suprizingly pulled her closer to him, breathing her in. He never realized how much he really cared for her until today. He couldn't believe that one summer could change someone so much that the people they use to hate become so close to them.  
  
Hermione weeped into Draco's strong shoulders. He had been through a lot this summer. Abused metally and phyically by someone who is suppost to be there to protect you and teach you.That can change a person a lot she thought to herself. So much in fact that her troubles were stupid in comparison. No longer was Harry on her mind. Hermione could only think about how much she wanted to make him feel better.  
  
He pulled away from Hermione so that he could look in her eyes. He loved how her gaze could hold his eyes. It was a trance. Staring into her eyes he forgot all the pain from this summer. Her eyes were like a natural high, they made you forget everything bad and focus on the little bit of good in your life. She had no clue how much her listening to his story had helped him. He was lucky that not everyone turned against him and he didn't end up in Azkaban.(A/N which is another part of the story)  
  
All of a sudden Draco had the strong desire to kiss her. He pulled her close once more and put his hand lightly on her chin.Draco pulled her lips closer to his own.   
  
Hermiones lips touched Draco. This was more than she hoped for this evening, but in a way it was a wonderful comfort. Never before had she felt so much in a kiss, not even with Harry. There was definelty something there between them.She reached her arms up behind his head as the kiss deepened and Hermione let out a soft moan.Hermione could feel Draco's lips form a small smirk before Draco's tongue tickled Hermione's lips begging for entrance, and was quickly granted. The kiss deepened futher and neither Hermione or Draco could think of anything else but this suckulant kiss.  
  
Hermione fell onto her pillows and pulled Draco on top of her. His arms traced down her side the bottom of her tube top. He kissed down her neck, finging every sensitive spot. Making her body double over in pleasure. She was enjoying this so much, but yet she stopped him.  
  
"Draco," she said softly, "its to soon."  
  
Understanding fully Draco stopped and fell beside her on the bed. "I understand Hermione and I wouldn't want to make you do anything you weren't ready for."   
  
She rapped her arms around his waist once more, letting her head rest on his chiseled body. It took but a minutes time for her to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Draco looked at the angel that lay asleep in his arms. He chuckled to himself. If anyone would of told the younger version of me that one day I would fall asleep with Granger in my arms I wouldn't believe them. I would of called them crazy in fact. Looking her over though, he realized that this wasn't the same Hermione that he had knew over the past six years. She was taller and that curly hair of her's was shorter and straight. She definetly had the curves that he liked in his women, she was a beauty that was for sure. For some reason though, thats not what attracted him to her. Unlike all the other girls he had liked, all the flings he had had, Hermione had a certain quality that confused and entertained him. She wasn't an open book and he enjoyed reading into her. He looked forward to ever page and he found himself hoping that she would never leave his arms... he felt that he needed her now.   
  
He watched the rise and fall of her chest. It was amazing that she made him want to despriatly become this new person that he had started. Draco loved that she didn't judge him for his past anymore but saw him for what he was becoming now.No one had ever been there to listen to his problems or his needs. He was glad to have someone at him side who cared about him. For the first time in several years... even before he started Hogwarts.... Draco found himself Happy.  
  
He looked at the clock to see that he had to be up in five hours and then he glanced back at Hermione. Draco closed him eyes and focused once again on that amazing breath-taking kiss, as sleep over took him._**


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and Aden. I don't have the creativity and imagination that could make such a wonderful story.   
  
Authors Note: Hello all of my adoring fans, I really hope that you are all enjoying my story. I would like to take this chance to tell you all that I am working on some short stories and a novel and they are posted on fiction press. If you like mysteries and science fictions then you will love these. Please check them out. I crave more review for this. I must have them or I shall die. Please help me out and tell me your ideas if you have any. And again thanks for reviewing and reading my story (not necessarily in that order lol) any ways now for the feature presentation!   
  
Rating: I may still be nice but it will change just give me time my pretties (witch laughter).  
  
The alarm awoke a very tired Hermione with a start. She glanced at the clock to see that it was 6:45. The alarm had been going off for at least forty-five minutes. What a night she sighed to herself. Her eyes stung from tears and a lack of much needed sleep. She forced herself to sit up and noticed Draco lying next to her. A smile hit Hermione's face as memories from the previous night came back to her. She remembered his kiss. The thought of his lips touching hers made her stomach flutter and she let out a small laugh. "If you would have told me that I would have been wrapped in Draco's arms lovingly one day I wouldn't have believed it" Hermione leaned down and kiss Draco's soft lips and he stirred. He kissed her back rolling himself on top of her. She stared up at him. She loved the way he made her feel. She felt protected and almost like she was floating. Draco brushed her hair away from her beautiful eyes and kissed her once again. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost seven and got up from his spot. Hermione followed him.  
  
Draco smiled as he left her room. He had never felt this way. He felt like dancing around the common room He felt like being goofy. He found his trunk and took out a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt and went to his shower, dancing all the way there.  
  
Hermione was glowing that morning. She wasn't even thinking about books and her classes ahead of her. She wasn't even thinking about Harry. She took the outfit she had laid out the night before and went to get cleaned up. She had picked out her shortest skirt and a red tube top with her black platform sandals to wear today. She wouldn't normally dress this way under her robes but she wanted Harry to see what he was losing when she broke up with him this afternoon. That seemed the farthest thing from her mind now though. She didn't care about what Harry thought of her or what anybody else did. She had someone who cared about her and who made her feel special. After she had cleaned up she walked to the common room to get her books for her first class, potions. She noticed that Draco already had them under his arm along with his books.   
  
"May I have the honor of walking this beautiful women to breakfast and her first class this morning." Draco said suavely holding his arm out.   
  
"Yes you may," Hermione answered and took his arm.  
  
Neither of them cared about the stares they were receiving walking arm and arm through the hallway. They reached the Great Hall when Hermione noticed Ron and Harry still eating. She stopped and let go of Draco's arm. He looked at her and noticed the pain once again. Draco grabbed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I'm right here, he won't say a thing."  
  
"Thanks Draco but I have something I need to say." Hermione smiled at Draco and walked towards Harry alone.   
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said seductively leaning over the table towards him.  
  
"Hey baby," he said leaning towards her.  
  
"I was wondering if you would meet me by the lake after dinner tonight." She winked.  
  
"Oh sure, anything for my woman."  
  
"Good, because I need to explore some options," she whispered in his ear, leaving Harry's hair standing on end.  
  
She walked off towards Draco, laughing the whole way. She sat next to him and looked at Draco's shocked face.   
  
"I'm just messing with him." Hermione stated, "Before I crush him tonight. Now to find Ginny."  
  
Draco laughed and pointed to the door as Ginny started to walk towards Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrows and ran to get Ginny.  
  
"Hey girl," Hermione said trying to sound excited.  
  
"Hey where were you last night you didn't see the sorting."   
  
"We need to talk," Hermione said pulling Ginny out into the hallway.  
  
"Look where do you get off thinking that you could take Harry from me?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"What do you mean, you guys broke up."  
  
"Well then that's all new information for me, because I thought him and I were still dating…until yesterday anyway.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me." Hermione crossed her arms and locked Ginny in a Death Stare.  
  
"I…wouldn't have dated him if… I…kn…knew that you guys were still to… together." She stuttered trying to hold back tears.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt bad for yelling at Ginny. She saw the same hurt in her eyes that she had experienced last night. She knew that Ginny wouldn't do any thing to hurt Hermione but everyone was changing and it had made her trust fail in others.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny I thought you knew."  
  
"No I didn't. Harry told me you guys broke up. I would never hurt you and you know that."  
  
"Sorry just really upset I guess. Nobody is the same anymore. Harry has changed so I thought you did too. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes Hermione of course I do… but what to do about our Harry."  
  
"Well I told him to meet me by the lake after dinner. Give me ten minutes and then head out there as well. When you see us just be like HARRY HOW COULD YOU! Say something that would pretty much tell me that he was cheating or whatever. You get it."  
  
"So we should set him up?"  
  
"Yes I think we should because then we can hurt him like he did us."  
  
"Hermione," Draco called from behind them.  
  
"Where is your first class?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Herbology," she sighed.  
  
"All right well I will see you at dinner. Will talk more then."  
  
"OK goodbye," she said pulling Hermione into a hug.  
  
When Ginny had left, Hermione turned and grabbed Draco's hand. She smiled and kissed him softly.   
  
"Ready for the first class of the season." She said smiling.  
  
"Yep, Potions here we come." 


	5. To hurt him I would have done any thing!

Disclaimer: Like I have said before I don't own a thing, not even the computer I use to make my fan fictions. The worthy party is some body incredible talented.   
  
Authors Note: I hope you are able to feel the emotions that are in this story. If not them I am useless as a writer lol. Any ways please keep reading and reviewing. If I don't get reviews I might just die. So send reviews save a writer. All right now back to my story.  
  
Rating: pg 13 the ratings have gone up so enjoy. Little bit of fun. It will sound better later I am tired.  
  
Hermione's classes went by fast. She couldn't wait until dinner and to get outside and screw with Harry's mind. He had hurt her and Ginny now it was pay back. It was one thing to mess with her but messing with her best friend was personal. Hermione wondered if she should tell Ginny about the blooming friendship between her and Draco. She decided against it for the time being. She had enough to deal with.  
  
Ginny tried to ignore Harry as much of the day as possible, but when she did end up seeing him she tried to act the same. She didn't want to ruin Hermione's plan. Ginny wanted to hurt Harry but was afraid of how he would react. He had changed and she didn't listen to Ron when he told her. She should of known her own older brother wouldn't lie to her or try to keep her from a good relationship. He should of said he was dating Hermione though. Did he really think that she wouldn't find out.  
  
Draco was glad it was only the first day of classes. He found it almost impossible to concentrate with Hermione in all of his classes. He had never felt this way and they weren't even together. Draco wanted to find some way to ask her out but not something simple but incredible. He wanted Hermione to remember it for the rest of her life. Draco didn't know hoe to pull it off though. This wasn't anything like the old Draco. He went through a list of people who he could ask and he decided on Hermione's best friend Ginny. Yes, he would ask for her help at dinner.  
  
As everyone filled into the Great Hall Hermione snagged Ginny and they found seats away from Harry and Ron. They decided that Hermione should go out and start to mess with Harry a bit and about ten minutes later Ginny would walk out to go talk to Hargrid. She would have to walk past the exact spot that Hermione and Harry occupied. Then the rest would be done by improv. They could pull this off they were sure of it.  
  
Hermione hadn't seen her brother since last night and thought it would be a good time to find him. She looked around her table for her curly hared brother and couldn't find him. Next she searched Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, and her eyes fell upon him among the Slytherins. "I knew it." Hermione chuckled to herself. She excused herself and went to talk to her brother. Normally Aden being in Slytherin would both Hermione, but she knew that Draco would help keep him out of trouble and he already had friends.  
  
Draco saw Hermione coming towards the table and knew that it was time for him to talk to Ginny.   
  
"Hey Aden will you keep your sister over here for a few I need to talk to Ginny about you know what." Draco winked at Aden and walked towards the Griffindor table.  
  
"Hey Aden, how are you doing." Hermione asked ruffling her brother's hair.  
  
"Hey, Mione, we have to talk later about Harry." Aden said.  
  
"All right Aden. Well just wanted to see how you were doing, but I have somewhere I have to be. So I will talk to you later."  
  
"Wait! How have you been, I mean how were your classes." Aden stuttered trying to keep Hermione distracted.  
  
(Meanwhile back across the Great Hall)  
  
"Ginny can I talk to you a minute." Draco asked taking Hermione's seat.  
  
"What do you want ferret." Ginny snarled.  
  
"Hey I don't want to fight okay, I just need your advice."  
  
"What you need Draco."  
  
"I really like Hermione, and I want to find a really special way to ask her out so I came to you."  
  
Ginny studied his face carefully. She didn't want to fall victim to one of Draco's cold jokes but for some reason she believed him.  
  
"Well…,"Ginny started wearily, "Hermione likes someone who is romantic. You know stuff they would do in old muggle movies. Flowers, breakfast in bed, walks on a beach and so on."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I have some good muggle movies if you want me to give them to you."  
  
"Yeah tonight right after dinner if you could. I want to start suise her tomorrow and keep it up until this weekend and I think by then I will have the perfect way to ask her out."  
  
"Aww that is so sweet. Please treat her well Draco or I will kill you. I will see you in the library right after dinner but here comes Hermione so you better split."  
  
"All right, thank you Gin."  
  
"Hey Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Hermione," He replied smiling.  
  
Hermione stopped at her table one last time to make sure plans were set and went up to change and get cleaned up for tonight. She laid out her short white skirt with a tight black halter to really show off her new curves. She kept the same platform thong shoes that she had on earlier and put her hair half up and half down and curled in. Hermione studied herself in the mirror. She didn't need anymore makeup just enough to make her look perfect. Hermione was ready for the night she had ahead of her. She was going to say good bye to her past and hello to the future. With one last look in the mirror Hermione set out to meet Harry. To her surprise Harry was waiting right outside her common room.  
  
"Hey my love." Harry said putting his hand on the small of Hermione's back.  
  
"Hey baby," Hermione replied seductively.   
  
Hermione let him lead her outside and all the while she thought about how she was going to do this.  
  
Harry led her to a spot that's was surrounded by trees but in full view on the lake. Harry sat himself on a tree branch and Hermione sat on his lap. She began to kiss him softly and his kisses didn't linger on her neck but went down her neck and straight to her chest. He began to lift Hermione's shirt off over her head but she stopped him. (He was going to fast. He is nothing like Draco) Instead Hermione lifted his shirt off and got on her knees in between his legs. She kissed down his chest and began to unbutton his pants.  
  
"What's gotten in to you Hermione." Harry asked quite pleased.  
  
"Just wanting to please my man." She answered.  
  
(Oh please hurry up Gin) Hermione thought as she reached inside him pants and boxers and began to rub his now semi erect penis. She let her hands slide up and down the shaft, tightening and loosening her grip to heighten the pleasure.   
  
"Oh Hermione." Harry gasped hardly able to control himself.  
  
Harry couldn't let her do all the work so he pushed her back and placed himself on top of her. He ran his hand up her skirt and to her inner thigh. He slide Hermione's panties down her long legs and was getting ready to enter her when…  
  
"HARRY! HOW COULD YOU." Ginny gasped trying to hold a straight face.  
  
Harry looked up shocked to see Ginny looking down on him and Hermione.  
  
"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME. YOU ARE NOT WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE. I HATE YOU!" Ginny screamed as she ran back towards the castle.  
  
"What is she talking about Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know baby just lay back down here."  
  
"NO, TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"  
  
"She is just trying to break us up… she just wants me baby but I want you." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ginny wouldn't do that and you know it. I can't believe you Harry Potter. You are turning in to Malfoy." With that Hermione turned and ran back towards the front entrance where Ginny was.   
  
"Yes! We got him." Hermione celebrated.  
  
"That felt great Hermione. Really great… How far did you guys get?"  
  
"Almost all the way. You were late."  
  
"Would you have let him go any farther?"  
  
"To torture him… I would have done anything." 


	6. Five days to say I love you

Disclaimer: Doodle de Doodle de dee the characters don't belong to me!  
  
Authors Note: What's up everyone. I hope you are enjoying my story because it is enjoying you. Muhahaha. I know everything that happened last chapter between Harry and Hermione went really fast and it seemed jerky in parts. Well you have to remember that Harry doesn't have the same personality as he use to. He wouldn't be the slow mover in sexual situations lol. Any ways if you like the passionate love scenes and stuff wait peeps it will get there.  
  
Rating:  
  
Harry walked back to his house common room feeling quite shocked at the events of this evening. He had started with two very sexy pieces of meat and ended up by the end of the night with nothing. He had been waiting to long to get something from that goody-goody golden child and hadn't succeeded because of her marriage wishes. So he moved on to Ron's sister because she had quite a crush on him anyway. Ginny would do anything to satisfy Harry and he knew it. He was so close to getting some and that bitch screwed it up. If she would a waited a day he wouldn't have been cheating on her. He was planning on kicking Hermione to the curb after he got what he wanted any ways. She was a challenge and that was it. Harry never thought of her as a girlfriend but just some one to mess around with. Ginny was just a good time when he needed one. He only treated her like a princess around her brother. He didn't want Ron pissed at him. When Harry got to his common room though he found sleep rather easily. He wasn't worried about his loss he knew they would both come crawling back.  
  
Hermione decided to have Ginny over to her room for awhile so they could celebrate a job well done. Plus Hermione wanted to give Ginny the details and all about Draco. She needed to get it out.   
  
"Hermione I can't stay to long." Whispered Ginny as they entered the common room.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I thought we could have a drink or something to celebrate the fact that Harry is an ass." Hermione laughed.  
  
They both went in to Hermione's room and Hermione took two wine coolers out of her mini fridge.   
  
"Here's to the look on Harry's face when you showed up." Giggled Hermione.  
  
"What is this Hermione?"   
  
"It's a muggle drink that is made of fruits and alcohol, try it."  
  
The girls drank and laughed until about midnight and Ginny decided to leave. She knew that Draco had surprises for Hermione and she didn't want to interrupt them.  
  
When Ginny had left, Hermione decided to go climb in bed with Draco to surprise him.. But to her surprise he wasn't there. Nor was he in the common room. Hermione was worried and sat down to read some more of her book but couldn't concentrate. She thought about tonight and the priceless look on Harry's face. She thought about the talk Ginny and her had just had. She remembered that she forgot to tell Gin about Draco. Thoughts raced through Hermione's mind until they became a blur and then finally disappeared all together. Hermione let sleep creep into her mind.  
  
Draco looked at the clock in the library. It was 2 o'clock. He had special privileges as a Head Boy and was able to be in the library whenever he wanted. He had watched so many muggle movies and had big ideas of what he should do to make this question one to never forget. He placed the tapes in his bag and headed back to his room for some much-needed rest. He had to be up early. As he entered the common room he noticed the lamp by the couch on and a sleeping Hermione right next to it. She looked so peaceful and innocent lying there. She reminded him of an angel. He picked up her book and put in on the table and turned out the lamp. Then he swept his angel into his arms and carried her to her own bed. He watched her sleep for a minute. Hermione made it difficult for him to breathe. He felt so alive when she was near and he never wanted that to end. Now that he had that feeling in his life he would stop at nothing to keep it there.  
  
Draco awoke to his alarm at five in the morning. He had a lot to do if he was going to surprise Hermione this morning. He thought that for the first day he would try making breakfast in bed. He headed off to find a house elf to help him. Draco got one to bring up a glass of Orange Juice, two pieces of toast, some eggs and bacon. He found out from Ginny that these were all Hermione's favorites. Next he had a house elf bring up some Sunflowers to put in a vase. Now his surprise breakfast was all ready and just in time. Draco put a heat charm on the food to keep it warm and went to wake up him angel.  
  
"Hermione." Draco whispered kissing her softly on the forehead. Hermione stirred but didn't open her eyes. He kissed her once more and her eyes fluttered.  
  
"Good Morning Draco."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Hermione kissed him softly and smiled. She wanted to be his so badly. She wished he'd ask her to be his girlfriend.   
  
"I have a surprise for you Hermione, wait here."   
  
Hermione sat up and waited for Draco to come back from where ever he went.   
  
"Oh Draco," Hermione exclaimed when she saw the Breakfast that he had brought her. "How did you know these were my favorites."  
  
"Just a hunch." He said slyly placing the tray on her bed.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Any thing for you." Draco smiled and winked before walking out of Hermione's room to get ready for school.  
  
Hermione enjoyed a nice breakfast and went to get in the bath and she noticed that her water had already been run and was waiting for her. The tub smelt of lavender and was extremely relaxing. She had never enjoyed a bath that refreshing in all her years at school. After her bath she put on a tight pair of jeans and a red tank that said baby doll on it. She picked out her black flip-flops and straightened her hair. She walked out of the bedroom and Draco was waiting for her. She took his hand and they walked down the halls of Hogwarts again.  
  
Hermione found that that week had gone very fast. Not to mention that every day there had been a surprise for her.Tuesday was the breakfast and bath, Wednesday was sitting by the fire reading some of Hermione's favorite poetry, Thurday was the cassette tape that had all her favorite romantic songs on it, and Today it was a picnic lunch out by the woods. Draco was a sweet heart and Hermione knew that she was falling for him. He had already done so much for her. Hermione found herself looking forward to each day because she knew that she would see his beautiful face.   
  
As nightfall came Draco and Hermione were curled up by the fireplace. Neither one of them said a word there was no need for words. They could feel what each other were think by the way the breathe. It was a great connection and both of them felt it. It didn't take much for Hermione to find herself in a calm peaceful sleep. Draco once again carried her to her bed and started on his plans. Tomorrow would be the day he asked her out. He was ready.   
  
Hermione awoke to sweet music being played from an enchanted harp. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw light pastel colors all around her. As she sat up and looked around she noticed that the colors were everywhere. Soft pinks and purples all over the room. When Hermione had rubbed the sleep from her eyes she could see that there were hundreds of flowers all over the room. Some were in vases others just petals strewn on the floor , even some on the canopy over her bed. Hermione was in awe. She had never seen something so beautiful.   
  
She walked out of the bedroom and saw even more beautiful flowers. This time in red. They were roses, red muggle roses. They were all over. She felt like she was in a meadow during the spring. She was expecting something from Draco this morning but not to this extreme. He was so sweet, everything he did for her seemed to come out of a fairy tale. Hermione gazed at the clock and noticed that it was almost lunchtime so she decided to get cleaned up and go find Ginny.  
  
This time when she enter the bathroom it smelt like roses. The water even had floating candles in it.  
  
"Wow, Draco really went out of his way this time didn't he." Hermione said out loud to herself.  
  
Hermione took her time in the bathroom this morning. She knew that Draco wanted her to relax and wasn't about to pass up this opportunity to do so. After her bath Hermione put on a pair on blue jeans and one of Draco's T-shirts. She put her hair up in a messy bun and looked at her self in the mirror. She did a turn and noticed that her image in the mirror was becoming fuzzy.   
  
"Good afternoon beautiful." The mirror said.  
  
Hermione noticed that Draco's image appeared in the mirror right next to her own. She turned but Draco was not there.   
  
"You look good in my clothes." The image laughed. "Please relax and just hang out today I have a surprise for you tonight around 8. Meet me by the front entrance." The image faded just as quickly as it came.  
  
Hermione decided to have Ginny over. She headed to the Great Hall for a late lunch Instead of finding Ginny she found Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey there baby." Harry said grabbing Hermione's arm.  
  
Hermione jerked back away from him. "Ron have you seen your sister."  
  
" Yes, she was in the library." He answered quietly.  
  
Hermione didn't wait for either of them to say any more. Hermione hated Harry and was pissed off at Ron for not telling her about Harry. So to her neither one of them meant a thing.  
  
Hermione suddenly decided that she would just spend the rest of her afternoon just relaxing. She didn't want to see Ginny any more.  
  
She wanted to finish her book any ways. Hermione read for about 3 hours and drifted to sleep.   
  
Draco wanted everything to be prefect for tonight, but it was hard staying away from Hermione all day. He hoped that she enjoyed the music and flowers that were in the rooms. He really enjoyed making her happy. Draco looked at the clock in the library. He was finishing the last of Ginny's movies and it was now approached seven. . Draco now was ready for exactly what he wanted to say, and he hoped everything would turn out the way he planned. He put on a nice pair of slacks and a midnight blue buttoned up shirt with a white tee under it. He didn't slick back his hair, it reminded him too much of past years at Hogwarts and he didn't want that. Now it was time to pick up his gifts.  
  
Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. She had just seen Draco and wanted to make sure Hermione was as dressed up as he was. "Who is it." Hermione asked.  
  
"It's Ginny silly let me in."  
  
The door swung open. Hermione was still wearing her bum wear. Ginny was confused. So she thought she'd help push things along.  
  
"Hermione do you know what time it is?" Ginny asked trying not to give away that she knew Draco's plans.  
  
"Yea, its like seven-thirty. Oh shit! I have to be somewhere."  
  
"Where do you have to go?" Ginny asked holding back laughter.  
  
"Help me find something to wear and I will tell you.  
  
"All right."  
  
"See Draco asked me to go somewhere will him tonight and I really like him. It's hard to explain and it's a long story…"  
  
"It's okay we will talk later. Lets get you ready." Ginny interrupted.   
  
Ginny laid out a light purple low cut dress with blue laced flowers on it. She knew that Draco was planning on asking her out tonight and was all dressed up too. Ginny had seen that she was right to believe Draco when he asked for her help. He had proved to not be lying. The flowers were such a sweet touch. He really did care about Hermione and she hoped that she would say yes.  
  
Hermione put on her dress and her hair half up and left it wavy. She wondered how Ginny was taken so well. This was after all, the guy who tortured her and her brother for the last six years. She didn't even have questions. Hermione was glad to have such a good friend. She glanced at her clock it was five till eight and she had to be going. She said goodbye to Ginny and was on her way.   
  
Draco felt like there were butterflies dancing in his stomach as he stood waiting for Hermione. He figured that he would be nervous but this was unbelievable. Hermione was someone that he planned to spend the rest of his life with, and tonight he would find out if they could at least try. He looked at the flowers and candies he had in his hand when something caught his eye. There was his angel standing at the top of the front staircase. Draco couldn't breath. …… 


	7. how do i say?

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update I have been with out a computer for months now. But you no longer have to wait because here is the next chappy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just use my own mind to entertain you. I could never come up with something as wonderful as J.K. Rowling.

Last Chapter:

Draco felt like there were butterflies dancing in his stomach as he stood waiting for Hermione. He figured that he would be nervous but this was unbelievable. Hermione was someone that he planned to spend the rest of his life with, and tonight he would find out if they could at least try. He looked at the flowers and candies he had in his hand when something caught his eye. There was his angel standing at the top of the front staircase. Draco couldn't breath. ……

Hermione stopped moving as she watched Draco from the top of the Grand staircase. His appearance made her heart stop in her throat and for the first time she knew that this wasn't just a silly crush. Hermione knew that she was falling for him. Breathless Hermione slowly descended down the stairs moving slowly sure that this was a dream and she didn't want to do anything to wake herself up.

Draco watched her approach him and it took all of his power to control his feelings. He had based himself on being smooth and calm no matter what the circumstance was, but with her… he couldn't. She made his heart skip beats and his palms sweat. Time seemed to slow and all of his problems that happen in his past started to disappear. The only thing he could think about when he was with Hermione was… Hermione. I wander if this is what those movies call love. He asked himself softly.

"Hello Draco,"

"Good Evening Hermione," Draco said taking her hand and laying a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

Hermione blushed wildly.

"Thanks for everything this last week Draco."

"Anything to see you smile." He said taking her hand in his arm and leading her outside.

He led her down the path towards the lake. Butterflies jumped in his stomach. He hoped that she would love this evening.

Hermione was taken back by how beautiful the night sky was. It was as if the heavens knew how happy she was and sent the stars to display the picture. Never had she seen so many bright stars. Hermione finally noticed they had stopped walking and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hermione I need you to close your eyes." Draco said softly.

"Alright,"

Draco led her to the table he had set up and looked around to make sure everything was perfect. He put a spell on the lake to make it seem as if it extended on forever and made the grass next to it look like beach sand. He turned to Hermione and admired her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. He hoped that she would say yes.

"Open your eyes"

Hermione looked around and was stunned. Never had she seen something so beautiful. There was a candle lit path leading to the table, and candles all around the table itself. Everything was decorated in lavender rose petals. Nothing could have been more beautiful. There was soft music playing and a beautiful steak dinner on the table. There was a beach and ocean where the lake once was. Everything was absolutely prefect. When she could finally look at Draco she had tears in her eyes.

"No one has every done anything like this for me before, thank you."

Draco smiled and led her to her seat. "No one has ever cared about you the way I do."

Just as she was seated a very familiar song came on.

_A foreign beauty so exotic_

_When she smiled at me _

_She took my breath away_

_She's reminiscent of a goddess_

_It's a shame that we could not communicate _

_How do I say_

_How do I say hello? _

_I just wanna talk to you How do I say you're beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you _

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing _

_I want just the right words to impress you _

_Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say? _

Hermione smiled at Draco she really felt that she loved him, but she wasn't sure what love felt like.

"Hermione would you like to dance."

She shook her head yes she was afraid to speak. She didn't think any words would come out.

He led her to a little place on the beach and put her hands around the back of his neck. Draco held her close. He never wanted the moment to end. For the first time he felt alive.

_How do I say? _

_The room was filled with a sweet aroma_

_When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous_

_She speaks with her body, so united_

_In the language that I will never forget _

_I hear her calling_

_Spinning around in the crowd cause she found me_

_And when she started moving closer and closer_

_Does she know that i want her, I want her_

_I wanna be with her tonight _

_So I caressed her face, kissed her lips_

_In my life, I've never felt like this_

_I've never had a lost for words _

_One kiss from her has got me feeling' _

" Hermione I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes," Hermione breathed

"I was wandering…"Draco began but he fell at a loss of words. He had planned how he would say this for so long. "I wanted to know, If you would be my girlfriend."

Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes, "yes I will, nothing would make me any happier."

Draco pulled her close to him and gave her a soft gentle kiss.

_How do I say hello?_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_How do I say you're beautiful _

_When I can't take my eyes off you_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_

_I want just the right words to impress you_

_Mujer bonita, how do I say, _

_how do I say?_

_How do I say hello? _

_I just wanna talk to you _

_How do I say you're beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you _

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_

_I want just the right words to impress you _

_Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say? _

Authors note: Muhahahaha you will have to wait until the next chappy to find what will happen next. But do not fear it would be forever.


End file.
